Alpha A.I.
Alpha is the main RP Character of Silver Shenron. About Alpha was born along with the other 13 AI when Zephyr transplanted the into the AI. The Heart would eventually have to reunite and become whole again and when it did, it would need a vessal. Zephyr expected this and so he created a 14th AI named Alpha. He hid Alpha away on the Guardian to rest while the AI found their own vessals. When Alpha awoke, he created his own army to command. He began traveling from planet to planet searching for . He eventualy realized that the Legendary Heart was infected by Oni's heart. This occured when secretly fought against a weaker shadow of Oni and barely won. Oni and Gin now existed in Alpha as one being and it became Alpha's duty to learn how to use both sides of his heart and still be able to extinguish everything else Oni created. Techniques *Kamehameha- SS learned this technique during his training with Goku. He was taught exactly how to use this formidable attack and even mastered it faster than Goku himself. Alpha also puts his own spin on things by yelling out "Turtle Destruction Wave" while firing sometimes. Alpha also combines this blast with his own Zen Star for even more power. *Zen Star- The user channels all the energy possible from the heart and compresses it into an orb of Ki that takes the shape of whatever shape the user's hands are in. SS most commonly uses the Star shape to use this attack which is how it got the name. The user continues to build energy into the Ki orb until he/she is satisfied. The user then forces the Ki outward but continuing the constant flow of energy into it, thus creating a beam of intensified Ki energy that is forced in any direction the user chooses. *Hollow Cannon- To use this technique, Alpha must command all the power of his darkness and force it to work with him. He can do this much easier in his "evil" form. Alpha draws all the dark power he can possibly muster up and forces it into a sphere much like the Zen Star. The sphere glows with a bright red of intense light and heat. Alpha continues to charge energy into the sphere until he is ready to fire it. Alpha then sends this blast at his opponent. The blast can cause a massive explosion. It can even be used multiple times in a row. Alpha has even shown that he can make the blast multiply as he fires it off. *Silver Blazer- Alpha summons the power of each of his previous incarnations to use this blast. He can only use this in his base form as his other forms use Oni's power. Alpha can use this technique to trick the foe by shapeshifting into a different being. Once the foe's guard is down, Alpha starts to focus his Ki into Zen Star-like beam of Ki that can destroy entire planets easily. *Surging Quazar Burst- Alpha uses this as his main finisher. He combines the power of his dark and his light sides. This technique is another variation of the Zen Star. It is basically a combination of the Zen Star,Silver Blazer, and the Hollow Cannon. Alpha charges a multi colored blast to begin. He becomes surrounded in a silver aura. This technique requires all of the users energy and may even be fatal. Alpha has to be in complete sync with his darkness and his light. As Alpha is charging the blast, he can even charge a second blast in his other hand if he absolutely needs to. As Alpha begins to complete the blast, his aura becomes a heart and the other incarnations of Gin come in a spiritual form to give any energy they can to Alpha so he may send out all his energy into the blast and hopefuly defeat any enemy that dare oppose him. *Death Beam- The Silver Kings are known for using Death Beams as one of their primary forms of offense. Alpha is no different. A Death Beam is a straight finger-pointed beam that can cut through a persons entire body and cause instant fatality. It is a good way to finish off a foe easily if you have good aim. Alpha has gotten so good at using this technique that he can fire a beam from each of his fingers on both hands. He even said once that he can fire a beam from his toes. He has incredible aim with this technique and hardly ever misses with it. *Destructo Disk- The SKs are also known for using this technique as well. SS was actually taught this technique by Krillin in Other World. Alpha can use this technique to cut nearly anything in the entire universe. He can throw one on each hand and can even split them apart mid-flight so they can strike multiple points. Alpha can even fuse this technique with his bare fist which gives him the power to cut a man in half with a single chop. He can also fuse the disk with his multiple swords to give them even more power and force. *Telekinesis- Alpha posesses far more telekinetic power than any other Silver King. He can raise any object, not matter how heavy, by barely concentrating. He can bend time. He can reverse time back and accelerate it forward as well as stopping it completely. He can also manipulate spacial properties. He can teleport to virtually anywhere in the universe and even send something else to a select point. He has been seen teleporting planets to different places just for the fun of it. He trains his telekinetic powers regulary. He meditates quite a lot. He even fights blindfolded sometimes just because he can. Alpha can even unlock a beings potential,similar to Guru's ability. Alpha can also create a telekinetic forcefield that can block anything his mind can take. Alpha can also become invisible to all and uses this technique during battle a lot. Alpha can use his telekinetic powers on an offensive side as well during battle. He can choke a a warrior and rid them of oxygen. He can also fling a fighter hundreds of miles or even into the hard ground. Needless to say, Alpha's telekinesis is quite powerful. *Summoning- Alpha posesses the ability to call upon ancient beings that were sealed in a magical veil because they were too powerful for mankind to control. Alpha can break their seals and use them during battle as a partner. *Magic Abilities- Alpha posesses the power to cast different spells as well. He can use different elemental magic to boost his power and also use them as attacks. Forms *Dark Soul *Shadow Spirit *Ginki Weapons *Hammer of Hell *Blades of Chaos *Sword of Spirits *Keyblade (Numerous) *Bat Edges *Bat Blade *Spacial Manip Magic *Firaga- Alpha can create orbs of fire to shoot at his opponent. He can also have the fire surround his fists or his sword to greater increase his ability. He gains a larger manipulation over fire when he is working with Lavex. The fire can be used to burn nearly anything. *Blizzaga- Alpha can use his magic of ice as well. He can decrease the temperature in any area, make it hail or snow, and even freeze water. He can send blasts of sheer ice at his opponent and even use to freeze his enemy solid. Alpha can use this magic to also freeze time. He can also freeze himself if he ever needed to. *Thundaga- Alpha can also cast spells of lightning. He can make multiple bolts rain down upon the battlefield and even cause a thunderstorm. Alpha can shoot bolts of lightning from his sword and even use the lightning to form a protective barrier to block an attack. The Thundaga spell is likely one of Alpha's most powerful. *Curaga- Curaga is a spell that can heal any wound that Alpha himself or one of his teamates has endured. This spell works like a senzu bean, also giving the healed his/her strength back. The Curaga spell can be used to revive a person if enough energy is used. Using the Curaga spell drains the user of most their energy and can even be drained completely. *Graviga- Alpha can manipulate gravity as well. He can erase it entirely, increase it, or decrease it. This comes in handy during training. Alpha usually uses this spell to toy with his opponent and making them struggle to find a stable moving speed. Alpha himself can endure multiple thousand times of Earth's gravity, so the spell never really bothers him much. *Reflecta- Alpha can create a shield as big as he needs it to be. The shield can be in any shape or size. It can either absorb the opponents attacks or direct them right back at them. Alpha will sometimes create multiple reflect shields around the area and use them to deflect his blasts at the opponent. Upgrades As a warrior always looking for a fight and never backing down, Alpha suffers major damage during some battles. Alpha then is given upgrades from the Guardian which give him more abilites based on the wounds he suffered through a battle. Summons *Diam- Diam is probably the weakest summon Alpha controls. Diam is small, colored bluu and has little power. The only thing Diam can do is manipulate water. Many say Diam is terrible at this, but Alpha believes he is better than himself at water manipulation. Diam was originally sealed because he caused mischief and endangered many people by wasting all of a village's water supply because he was practicing his power. Diam seems to always be summoned and always following Alpha. Diam usually sits on Alpha's head or on his shoulder. *Moogle- Moogle is a much less weaker summon than Diam. But what he lacks in power he makes up for in friendliness, bad jokes, and he can open a gate to a different dimension that can hold anything Alpha needs. Moogle usually holds all of Alpha's weapons while they travel. Moogle is out of his seal more than Diam. Moogle is Alpha's best friend. He has an odd speech pattern which makes him call everyone "Kupo". Moogle can also fuse things he and Alpha find on their journeys to create new items and weapons. He was sealed because he was so weak. The original ones who sealed him always made fun of him and abused him. Eventually, they sealed him away for being so worthless. When Alpha broke the seal on Moogle, he found him still unconcious from all the abuse Moogle endured. Alpha took care of Moogle and treated him equal to all others. *Colossus- Colossus is a huge skeletal dragon summon. Colossus was sealed away originally because he was too powerful for any being to destroy. Colossus is amazingly fast at flying. He can also breath fire and shoot sharp-edged bones from its tail. He can break glass easily by screaching. Alpha summons him usually to get to a different place fast. *Lavex- Lavex is a being that was created when a volcano erupted and destroyed multiple villages. The people in those villages blamed Lavex and sealed him away. Lavex is around 7'9 and is made entirely made of lava. Lavex can shoot lava from his hands. He can grab onto an opponent and not ever let go until Alpha says to. His strength is amazing. He can also shapeshift into different shapes. He does this for Alpha to warm him during harsh training sessions in the cold. Summons Gallery SummonDiam.png|Diam SummonDiamKey.png|The Keyblade used to control Diam SummonColossus.jpg|Colossus SumonColossusKey.png|The Keyblade to control Colossus SummonLavex.jpg|Lavex SummonLavexKey.png|Lavex's keyblade SummonDiamSeal.png|Diam's seal SummonColossusSeal.png|Colossus' seal SummonLavexSeal.png|Lavex's seal SummonMoogle.png|Moogle SummonMoogleKey.png|Moogle's Key Gallery AlphaHollowSoul.png|Hollow Soul Form AlphaShadowSpirit.jpg|Shadow Spirit form Alpha.jpg|Ginki form Alpha2.jpg|Alpha firing a blast AlphaHammer.jpg|Hammer of AlphaBlades.jpg|Blades of Chaos AlphaSword.jpg|Sword of Spirits AlphaBat.jpg|Bat Edges AlphaBat2.jpg|Bat Blade AlphaStaff.png|Spacial Manip Themes Category:SS Incarnation Category:Mage Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II